It Hurts To Be Forgotten
by Benderine
Summary: You're always busy with your cases, Edgeworth and then you, Nick, you barely have time to talk to me since you've taken this Apollo kid as your protegee...It hurts to be forgotten..." - Edgeworth/Maya/Phoenix fill for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme


**Fill for a prompt on the PWKM~~~  
><strong>

She really wasn't sure what time it was. She figured it must have been somewhere past ten at night, judging by the night sky and the considerably scarce traffic she could see from inside the diner. A single sigh left her lips as she looked away from the window and inspected her surroundings. Aside from herself and a couple snuggling together a few booths away, no customers remained in the dimly light diner. Her eyes lingered on the couple before turning back towards the window and looking at her reflection. She had changed a lot since she was a nineteen year old girl. She had grown-out of the habit of tying her hair in a top knot, preferring instead to just let it down. Her face had lost it's childlike qualities, becoming more slender and womanlike. To her satisfaction, she still retained her slender figure while inheriting some of her sister's size in the upper chest area.

Maya continued to stare at her reflection, unaware of the fact that a man had entered the diner and was now making his way towards her. Eventually, Maya felt the sensation of being watched and turned around to look at her visitor, a small grin starting to appear on her lips. "Fancy meeting _you_ here, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth smirked. "It's almost as if you had called me an hour ago, ordering me to come see you or else you'd come get me yourself," he answered, sitting down in front of her and taking off his coat.

The lone waitress at the diner, ecstatic to have some kind of excuse to stop cleaning tables, rushed towards their table and began taking Edgeworth's order, allowing Maya to examine the prosecutor. Contrary to herself, Edgeworth hadn't changed much in the past years save for the fact that he now wore a small pair of glasses.

When he finished ordering, he turned around to find Maya leaning towards him, chin resting on her hands and a childish smile on her lips. "Is there a reason why you're looking at me like that?" inquired the prosecutor, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember when I used to call you 'Mister Edgeworth'?" she asked, giggling slightly.

Edgeworth offered her an amused smile. "Ah yes, it was nice having some respect from you. It's a shame that went away."

Maya grinned at him. "Yeah, well, it's hard to keep respecting someone after they do a bad interpretation of Hamlet _and_ Ofelia during a birthday party."

"Need I remind you just _who_ it was that made that happen by filling all my beverages with liquor when I wasn't watching?"

Maya sighed dramatically and leaned against the back of the booth, arms crossed. "Geeez, Edgeworth, it was just _one_ time."

"Going to other matters, how was your trip here?" he asked, mimicking the medium and resting back against his side of the booth.

"Boring and long," Maya said, rolling her eyes. "I kinda wish Pearly could have come along but someone had to stay and cover for me in case the elders went about asking where I was."

Edgeworth shook his head disapprovingly. "Some responsible medium you are..."

"Oh, be quiet, Edgeworth. I'll have you know that I _do_ plan on studying up a little while I'm here," she informed, picking up a nearby fork and waving it at him. "Anyways, enough about me. What've you been up to, _Edgey-poo_?"

"It's remarkable how I haven't seen that woman in almost six years and that nickname still sends shivers down my back," Edgeworth muttered before folding his arms thoughtfully. "If you must know, I have a trial in a few days for a man suspected of killing his best friend."

"Oooh! I haven't seen you in action for a while, Edgeworth," Maya mused before gasping excitedly. "Can I be your legal aide?" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"No. Kay has been nagging me for weeks to be my legal aide for this trial and I am in no mood to have something from my office disappear after she gets mad for being replaced."

"Aw, come _on_, pleeeease?" she begged, trying to look as cute and pitiful as she possibly could.

"No. And that face doesn't work on me, I'll have you know—making your eyes bigger won't help either...Nor will you pretending to cr—Oh, _fine_."

"Yes!" Maya exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "No one can resist the Fey look," she announced, a smug smile on her face.

"Wow, Maya, I kinda feel betrayed."

Both medium and prosecutor turned around to find Phoenix standing next to their table, an offended look on his face. The ex-lawyer, who was wearing his trademark hoodie and beanie, sat down next to Edgeworth. "Sorry I'm late—Apollo needed some help with a case."

"I assume Maya also threatened you if you didn't come to meet her?"

"That's our girl, huh?" He looked away from Edgeworth towards Maya, only to find her glaring at him. Phoenix chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes playfully. "Maya, we've been over this—I'm _not_ taking it off."

Maya crossed her arms and continued shooting the pianist daggers with her eyes, refusing to utter a word to him.

"Maya," repeated Phoenix, "I'm not taking it off no matter how much you gla-"

"Wright, just take the cursed thing off," interrupted Edgeworth, prompting Phoenix to mutter a "fiiiine" and remove his beanie.

"Geez, Nick," Maya suddenly burst out, "Do you _want_ to look like a hobo?"

"I'll have you know that Trucy made this for me," Phoenix informed, trying to sound offended.

"And Pearly did a flower hat for me when she was nine but that doesn't mean I have to wear it in public!" Maya exclaimed, waving her fork in the air in a dismissive motion.

"Wow, Edgeworth," Phoenix started, looking at the prosecutor. "Is it just me or have all my past assistants become rather rude?"

"I agree, Wright," Edgeworth replied. "It must be due to being surrounded by your unpleasant personality at such young ages," he teased, prompting Maya to mouth a "HA!" at Phoenix.

"If I'm going to be insulted by you two all night, I'd rather leave," Phoenix muttered dryly before grinning. "Then again, Maya would die of boredom if I left her all alone with you, Mister Emotionless."

"Hardy har har, Wright," Edgeworth shot back, Maya's giggles unable to keep him from smiling.

"God, I missed this," Maya said suddenly, revealing a sudden hint of sadness that had gone unnoticed by the two men.

"What do you mean 'you missed this'?" asked Phoenix, his expression turning serious.

Maya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know, it's just that after you got disbarred, Nick, we started hanging out all the time, just the three of us and now you two have kinda like, stopped hanging out with me..."

"We have?" Edgeworth asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You're always busy with your cases, Edgeworth and then you, Nick. You barely have time to talk to me since you've taken this Apollo kid as your protegee. I mean, it's a miracle you two actually showed up today," she answered, twirling the fork around her hand before looking at her reflection on the window and muttering, "It hurts to be forgotten..."

Edgeworth and Phoenix looked at her before looking at each other and smiling.

"You know, Wright, I think Maya's developed a severe case of amnesia," Edgeworth murmured, causing Maya to look away from the window and towards the two men.

"No kidding! It's like she suddenly forgot the fact that Trucy and I go visit her at Kurain at least six times a month!" Phoenix said in a very worried tone.

"And then there's how she's forgotten the fact that she's one of the few people whom I take calls from when I'm busy with a case or traveling abroad!" Edgeworth continued.

"Like that time you flew back from Europe for her twenty fourth birthday and she didn't even have to _ask_!"

"Indeed, this is very wor-" Edgeworth stopped talking and, along with Phoenix, turned to look at Maya, who was now in the middle of a giggle fit.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she said between giggles. "Maybe I'm just being a little _too_ paranoid. It's just that I love you two and I kinda miss hanging out like we used to."

"Aww." Phoenix chuckled and suddenly tapped Edgeworth on the ribs with his elbow. "Good thing we're not drunk or else the three of us would probably crying like little girls, huh?"

"Speak for yourself," Edgeworth scoffed. "Even if I'm drunk, I _still_ act with dignity."

At this, Maya started laughing. "Oh, really now, Mister _Hamlet slash Ofelia_?"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes at the to laughing friends before looking around and noticing they were the only ones left at the diner. "I'm sorry to disrupt your fun but I think it would be advisable that we take this little reunion elsewhere before we get kicked out."

Phoenix closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I think the Steel Samurai fair doesn't close until four am. Maybe we cou-"

"THERE'S A STEEL SAMURAI FAIR IN TOWN?" Maya cut off, startling Edgeworth and Phoenix. "What are we _still _doing here?"

Before either men could answer the question, Maya was already rushing towards the diner's front door. Ten minutes later of waiting impatiently outside, Phoenix and Edgeworth finally came out of the diner.

"_Finally_! What are you two? Half-human, half-snail?" she huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Well, let's go then, Miss I-Can't-Wait-For-My-Friends-To-Pay-The-Bill," Phoenix teased.

Edgeworth started walking away. "Come on, the fair is this way."

Phoenix started walking besides him but was pushed away when Maya got in-between them and wrapped one arm around Edgeworth's and the other around Phoenix's arm.

"Let's go, gentlemen!"

With those words, the three of them continued their way, unable (and unwilling) to erase the smile on their lips.


End file.
